1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for electrically connecting a module to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related socket adapted for electrically connecting an IC package to a printed circuit board is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,203, issued to Akihiro Matsunaga et al. on May 10, 2005. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 of this patent, the socket has an insulative housing and a cover pivotally assembled to the insulative housing, the insulative housing receives a plurality of contacts received therein for conducting with the IC package mounted upon the insulative housing. The insulative housing is formed with two pivots oppositely and laterally extending from an end thereof, the cover correspondingly provides a pivot hole engaging with the pivot. The insulative housing has two protrusions oppositely and laterally protruding from an opposite end thereof, the cover correspondingly forms a receiving portion engaging with the protrusion. The IC package is sandwiched between the insulating housing and the cover to electrically connect with the printed circuit board.
However, when the cover presses the IC package against the insulative housing, the IC package exerts an upward force on the cover, the pivot formed on the insulating housing may be frayed after repetitively using since the insulative housing is formed by plastic while the cover is formed by metal, that may cause one pivot tilt and influence a connection between the IC package and the printed circuit board.
Hence, it is required to improve the disadvantages of the above socket.